


Futanari Ballbusting: Queen's Plot

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [6]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Castration, F/F, Fantasy, Futa, Futanari, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Short, Torture, ballbusting, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: My first attempt at writing porn with less than 2000 words. A queen tortures a futanari princess for a plot.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Queen's Plot

I was the winner. The final, ultimate winner. Under my leadership, my empire had conquered or subdued all her neighbors, and now there is finally peace to rise from the ashes of the broken world that I destroyed.

After years of bloodshed and scheming, there was finally one nation left beyond the iron boot of my crowning jewel. I prepared for war, and yet, on the eve of my last conquest, they sent terms of surrender. They weren’t real terms, no ruler could possibly accept them as such, and yet the nobility grew tired of war and refused to march their troops under my banner, they stole my victory from me, but I would not let this false peace last.

One of the terms was that the eldest princess was sent to me as a hostage. I would use her in my plot to conquer her lands and unite the continent. She arrived a certain cloudy day. It was about to rain, a very good omen for our land which suffered often droughts.

The former princess was escorted into the throne room. Her hands were bound tightly and her dress was a see through night gown. Even with her modesty stripped from her, she still kept an air of superiority and regality, you had to respect it. Her lithe frame and small genitals were befitting nobility.

I sat on my throne, two fair skinned slaves from fallen noble families with their mouths around my flaccid cock. Around me, a hundred guards stood clad head to toe in iron, and several dozen nobles and dignitaries watched the princess be escorted in. My skin was far darker than the natives of this land, I was brought here to be the adoptive daughter of a eunuch noble who wanted revenge on the woman who mutilated her body. I don’t remember the woman or her house, they were long since dead, long before I became monarch.

I gestured my slaves to leave and walked down my throne. I could see the princess’s eyes widen in fear as she saw my appendage. My mother... my ‘adoptive’ mother spent a great deal of her personal wealth exploring every rumor and wives tale about how to grow my most important part to the fullest, and at least one of them worked.

I was not blind to the hushed murmurs of the nobility. They called me a savage, a brute. Such a large organ enslaved me to my desires and such a woman could not be trusted to lead. I ensured they remained nothing more than hushed whispers.

I walked down my royal purple carpet and faced my new slave. She was taller than me and possessed surprisingly wide hips. The chest was lacking, but I had no shortage of bust from other hostages.

The symbolism of our cock sizes to the power of our nations was striking and everyone noticed it. With that in mind, I grabbed the back of her neck and brought my knee up to her crotch.

The small orbs were flattened against her pelvis, and it knocked the wind out of her. I released her neck and she fell to her knees. Her eyes were closed and she held her sack, but she didn’t scream.

When she could finally bare to open her eyes, she saw my erect cock staring back at her. I smiled a dominant smile and, to the cheers of my guards, took advantage of her surprised mouth and pushed the entire length in. She tried to pull back, but I held the back of her head and brought her closer. She tried to push against my thighs, but my angle gave me the leverage to overpower her. She started crying, whether from sadness or a reflex from gagging I don’t know, but I didn’t stop. I felt her hand brush past my testicles and, worried about being embarrassed in front of my court, I prevented her from causing any damage to mine by smashing my heel into hers. Her throat constricted in screams, and that’s when I finally shot my seed down her throat.

She was forced to swallow it all, and then I left her. She coughed up what remained and looked so defeated. So pathetic. I hope she enjoyed her luxurious life of nobility, she wasn’t getting it back.

I ordered my guards to give her a brand on her right cheek, just under her eye, and went sent her into my bed chambers for the night. The nobles liked that part, there was worry I would try and outlaw certain treatments of prisoners and hostages, though I don’t know where that rumor started.

With that, I returned to my throne and discussed the mundanities of ruling my empire. Mostly dull administrative dealings, nothing interesting. My people will remember me for leaving an empire that will last until the end of time, not my tax policy.

That night, I returned to my chambers and there she was, on my bed.

I violated her. It was not gentle. She was left castrated, bleeding, and covered with my seed.

Particular mention goes to when she was castrated. She begged me not to, she gave such a heartfelt plea. It was permanent, after all. They would never grow back, she could never use her cock again, even if she could hardly use such a small thing in the first place.

She became compliant after they were separated. Or, rather, she was broken.

I saw no reason to continue after that. I’m not a sadist, everything I did was for a reason. The set up was complete. The other… ‘positions’ and ‘acts’ are unimportant and unneeded.

Without tying her up, I fell asleep. She was huddled in a corner, whimpering.

At some point during the night, she regrew her spine and looked over me with hatred and disgust.

She spread my legs and pounded the girls with her fists.

I woke up quickly, but it didn’t matter. Blow after blow, scratches and stabs, she pounded away at my testicles until my guards, alerted by my screams, rushed to my defense and saved me.

I was in agony, I couldn’t think straight. It was a miracle I convinced them to not execute her on the spot.

The damage was done. I was castrated, left without an heir. The pain shot through my lower body with each heartbeat, a tearing pain with hints of... loss... I lost something I’d never get back... well, ‘spent’ would be a better word. My ruthless deballing at the hands of a foreigner was an excellent call to arms for the more reserved nobles. They raised their levies, and a trusted general crushed the kingdom within a month.

That was it. There were no enemies left in the explored world. My empire was complete.

The princess became of use to me once more. I let her escape and pinned it on a certain disloyal vassal, successfully taking her lands and giving it to more loyal families.

Also, given that I had no child and would never get one, I instituted a council that would decide the next queen. It would be an elected monarchy from now on, I spent a long time getting it right. I wanted to include a mandatory castration policy, but nobody would agree.

To ensure nobody broke the rules of my council, i retired to my mothers land and retained my personal military. My successor consolidated power, and at the end of her term, power easily shifted to the next monarch.

The world was at peace, and my people were happy. If you think about it, the prosperity of millions was bought for just four testicles.


End file.
